


I Need To Go

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I don't really know what I'm doing here pls help ;~;, Paps need more love, Reader-Insert, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, like the six children before you, disappeared on Mount Ebbot. There is no trace of you on the outside world at all. You are still alive though, and you're trying to get back to the surface... You think. Of course you want to go back to your home, there's no doubt about that, but there always seems to be something that stops you.<br/>Sometimes choices aren't always black and white. And with each passing day, you realize nothing ever really goes according to plan after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Mount Ebbot. That's was all you had to say to strike fear into the hearts and souls of humans. It was rumored that those who climb the mountain never return. Of course you believed it... Well at least partially. You believe that the six children who had climbed the mountain didn't return, but you couldn't bring yourself to believe that it was the mountain doing it. So what do you do when you can't decide on what's the truth and what isn't? You go and explore it with no help at all, right? And that's exactly what you did.

You climbed Mount Ebbot, and so far hadn't found any danger. That is, until you reached the top. A large hole in the top made it feel more like a volcano than an actual mountain. You were drawn to the opening; you'd never seen anything like this before. Just one look. I'll peek in, and then I'll go home and laugh about the silly rumour. That's what you kept telling yourself. So you walked closer and closer until you felt yourself trip on a root that you swear wasn't there before.

You fall further and further, before you're surrounded by golden flowers. Funny, you didn't even feel yourself hit the ground. You look above you and realize that going home is no longer an option for you. It was almost impossible to even see the opening now, and loneliness was quickly settling in around you.

You walked in any direction you could, meeting all kinds of strange creatures along your way. You met Toriel, who educated you about what happened, and how you fell into a place called the ruins. Toriel showed you how to leave a battle in a peaceful way, which you were glad about, you were not the kind of person to hurt anyone. She gave you a cell phone, and a place to live, she even made you pie! But after some time, you both knew you couldn't stay there forever. The ruins are much too small for you, and you were determined to get home

You just hope you've made the right choice by leaving.


	2. The Great Papyrus

Upon leaving Toriel and the ruins, you have already had an unimaginable experience. You would have never thought something like this would ever happen just by falling through a mountain. You met the skeleton brothers Sans and Papyrus, faced freezing weather while you explored Snowdin, and now here you are... Face to face with the one person standing between you and your awaiting adventure. Papyrus. You admit, it was fun going through his puzzles, and watching him try to capture you, but now he is serious. He blocks the way and won’t let you pass without a fight.

You don't want to fight him though; you merely just want to pass through. He engages you in a battle, but you, being the merciful person you are, choose not to retaliate. You face his attacks while you try to do what you think would throw him off his guard, even just slightly. First you try talking to him regularly, but quickly you find that didn't really distract him at all. Soon enough, your idle chit-chat takes a sharp turn when you begin to flirt with him. Finally, you get the reaction you were after, hopefully, you thought, his attacks wouldn't be as strong now.

"WHAT!? FL-FLIRTING!? SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS! W-WELL! I’M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!"

It seems to have worked, you think. He looks startled and very surprised at your actions. You tell him you can make spaghetti and you swear you could nearly see his jaw pop off.

“OH NO! YOU’RE MEETING ALL OF MY STANDARDS!!”

Papyrus opted to take you on a date after he captured you, which nearly blew you away, not expecting it to go this far at all. You admit you did find his attempts at trying to capture you to be quite amusing, adorable even. A date didn't sound too bad, it might even be fun you think. You shouldn’t be thinking about that now, you need to handle the fight going on in front of you first.

You keep refusing to fight him, you wouldn’t dare lay a finger on anyone, monster or not. Even though him turning you blue, you still refuse to give up and you continue to refuse fighting. You don’t want to hurt him, you try to make that known by sparing him, but his attacks continue, getting somewhat more difficult with each new round. You feel yourself getting weaker as you take more and more hits, but you stay determined. You can’t keep it up much longer though, just as you feel like he’s about to defeat you, he stops attacking.

“WELL… IT’S CLEAR… YOU CAN’T… DEFEAT ME!!! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS! THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY!”

You breathe a sigh of relief as Papyrus decides to spare you, and you couldn’t be more grateful. You accept his offer of mercy, thankful to be out of that fight, you wouldn’t have been able to survive another hit. You sink to the ground, hoping to catch your breath. Papyrus begins to walk away from you, muttering something you can’t hear properly. The only word you manage to hear as he walks past is “friends”. Friends… That’s right, since falling down that hole, you no longer had any friends, and almost everyone you’ve met so far has wanted you dead. You call out to Papyrus, and quickly he turns around, coming back to stand in front of you. 

“WHAT IS IT, HUMAN?”

“Let’s be friends.”

You see Papyrus’ face light up extraordinarily, he looked even happier than when he first saw you. He was nearly bouncing around with pure happiness and excitement from you wanting to be friends. You didn’t realise how one small phrase could make someone act this way. You could feel his happiness radiating through you too. For a brief moment, you forgot about even wanting to return to the surface. You just felt great to have someone with you to call a friend again. The two of you exchanged phone numbers, which made the feeling of loneliness hanging over you quickly disappear.

“FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HAVE THAT DATE!”

Papyrus ran back towards Snowdin and you couldn’t help but want to follow him. You stood there for a while, deciding on whether you should move forward, or go after Papyrus instead. You didn’t want to miss the opportunity to have a proper friend, so you followed the direction he went, hoping he wouldn’t be too hard to find.


	3. One Less Lonely Soul

You found it surprisingly easy to find Papyrus, mostly since he was standing in plain view outside of his house. You assured yourself you wouldn’t stay too long and that you would spend some time with him then leave for the barrier. You didn’t want to get too attached but there was something about your previous encounter that told you that wouldn’t be as easy as it sounded. Why _did_ you flirt with him anyway? That’s not something you’d usually do, especially in a situation like that. Sweet-talking was definitely not something you were usually good at, but you guess monsters are easier to overwhelm than humans.  
  
“HUMAN!” You hear Papyrus shout as you walked close. “SO YOU CAME BACK TO HAVE A DATE WITH ME! YOU MUST BE REALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS… I’LL HAVE TO TAKE YOU SOMEPLACE REALLY SPECIAL… A PLACE I LIKE TO SPEND A LOT OF MY TIME!”  
  
Papyrus began walking briskly and you eagerly followed behind him. He looked so happy to have you there, and this time it wasn’t just his happiness that made you feel giddy. You admit to yourself that you’ve already grown fond of the skeleton in front of you, it’s wasn’t hard, especially with his friendly personality. You easily felt relaxed around him and out of harm’s way, even though he could easily turn you in to Asgore at any moment.  You are unsure of where you’re going, since you didn’t really look around at the buildings as you passed them earlier. Suddenly Papyrus walks in a ‘U’ shape, walking back the direction you came from. You were confused, but still followed closely behind him. You followed him all the way back to where you started and you couldn’t help but laugh slightly when you showed up right outside his door again.  
  
You were led inside and given the chance to look around and explore the house’s interior. Papyrus told you little things about each of the different items you came across. Like Sans’ pet rock, Sans’ dirty sock (you mainly read the written conversation attached to the sock), even the trash can, not that you really needed to be told about that. You were shown the kitchen, Sans’ room that he always kept locked, and so the only room you hadn’t explored was Papyrus’ room. This time he followed you as you entered the door, but stood in the middle of the room, letting you look over his possessions. Soon enough you approached him and began the date.  
  
You sat on Papyrus’ bed, confused through the whole thing. He did most of the talking while you pitched in every now and again. You didn’t mind though, you found it cute how hard he was trying to make it a good date.  You were having a genuinely good time; even if you were confused, and were somewhat saddened by the time it ended. But you can’t say it ended how you thought it would. Papyrus was exclaiming something about you being madly in love with him, but he didn’t feel for you that way. You tried to cut him off, because you weren’t “madly in love” with him but he kept talking, not a single thing you said was heard.    
  
“Papyrus,” You finally manage to get a word in. “I’m not madly in love with you. I-“  
  
“SEE HUMAN? YOU’RE ALREADY MOVING ON! THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER FAILS!”  
  
You see no point in trying to continue the conversation, thinking it can’t be too harmful to let him believe that you drop the conversation. You look at the time on your phone and decide it’s too late for you to keep going for the night. _Do day and night even occur here?_ You find yourself thinking, but quickly push that thought aside. You were too tired to think about anything at the moment. You remember seeing an Inn while following Papyrus earlier and decided to give it a try. You mention needing to go to the Inn to Papyrus and he looks at you with what you assume is a shocked expression.  
  
“YOU CANNOT GO THERE, IT’S MUCH TOO DANGEROUS AND SCARY FOR YOU TO BE OUT ALONE, ESPECIALLY WITHOUT THE GUIDE OF THE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!”  
  
“Where do you suppose I stay then?” You can already see where he’s going with this, he was easy to read, and it was to be expected of such a nice person too.  
  
“HERE! IT’LL BE LIKE A SLEEPOVER!”  
  
You were right; of course he’d ask that. You were grateful though because, not to sound like a tight-ass, you didn’t really want to spend your money just to have somewhere to sleep for one night. You nervously agree; you know Papyrus is friendly enough, but you still don’t exactly know if you can trust him. Although you could see he didn’t really look like the kind of guy that would turn on you, at least you had that to be thankful for. You didn’t know how to feel about Sans yet though, you hadn’t talked to him too much, but the shorter skeleton didn’t seem like much of a threat either, and if Papyrus’ words were anything to go by, he’d probably be too lazy to even consider backstabbing you anyway.  
  
Papyrus decided that you, him, and Sans would all spend the night together in the lounge room. You let your nerves ease as you gradually got used to Papyrus. Soon enough the two of you had become just like best friends, like you’d known each other for years. You still hadn’t seen Sans at all though, occasionally you heard him make a sound in his room, or drop something. Just small things to show that he were still there; he just didn’t leave the bedroom. You decided not to pry, assuming he regularly spent the day inside anyway and continued to enjoy your time with the younger of the two. Papyrus told you lots of information about the underground and how you are to get home, the necessities you needed to know, and even the things you didn’t. He spoke of the underground’s own celebrity, Mettaton, his own love of puzzles, and his brothers antics.  
  
Things were so much different with the monsters than you first thought they were. You were always told stories about them, how they were vicious and cruel, and would kill anyone who stood in their way. You were told they were merciless and dangerous, disgusting, horrible creatures. You never truly believed what you were told though, there was just something wrong when people would describe the monsters harshly. If you ever asked why, you were scoffed at, and the only response you would get was a bunch of noises you were unable to comprehend. You knew people were just afraid for no good reason, especially with responses like that there was no doubt in your mind.  
  
The monsters you’ve met have been nothing but nice to you, sure there were some that attacked you, but you knew they were more afraid of you than you were of them. Every monster you had come across had been grateful to you for sparing them and not hurting them at all. You knew that you wanted to give monsters a better image as soon as you reached the surface again, you even hoped that they may also be able to return to the surface with you, and live happily and free. Instead of being shut away like… well, monsters. You’re sure that if they were given a chance, they could live great lives on the surface, even if it does take a while for people to get used to them.  
  
Papyrus eventually went up to Sans’ room and demanded he come downstairs and be more polite, since they had a guest over. You chuckle at the pair’s conversation between the door. Sans tried to convince Papyrus that he was asleep which did manage to briefly fool him. Soon enough though, Sans grew tired of bickering and left his room, joining you and Papyrus on the makeshift bed on the floor. It wasn’t anything spectacular, but Papyrus was very proud of the blankets and pillows he’d laid down that you and Sans both complimented him on his skills, which just made him even happier, if that was even possible.  
  
“thanks kid, he likes to feel appreciated for little things like that.” Sans whispered from to you from your right. You nodded in response to him, not knowing what to say.  
  
You watched as Papyrus ran back and forth around their small house, preparing different things to create the “best night ever” as he says. He ended up leaving you and Sans alone to talk while he went and made his signature dish, spaghetti. Sans shuddered upon hearing this and you couldn’t help but worry about what was going to be put in front of you. The skeleton beside you explained how Papyrus was getting cooking lessons, and although he doesn’t make the best tasting food, he’s definitely improved. You can’t imagine it being that bad, after all you have eaten some pretty disgusting food before.  
  
“so what do you think of my brother?” Sans asked with complete seriousness. You could feel him staring at you, you almost felt intimidated.  
  
“He’s pretty cool, very enthusiastic I’ve got to say, definitely going to take some time to get used to that. But I’d say he’s a very nice guy, the nicest skeleton I’ve ever met.”  
  
“you say that as if you’ve met a ton of them before today.” Sans said sarcastically.  
  
“I’ve definitely met a _skele-ton_ ,” you say, using the joke Sans made much earlier in the day.  
  
“oh come on, that one wasn’t even _humerus_.”  
  
“That’s a _fibula_ and you know it.”  
  
You and Sans shared pun after pun, you slowly found yourself becoming more and more comfortable in his presence as well once you realised that he isn’t going to hurt you at all. Papyrus came back into the room holding the biggest bowl of spaghetti that you’ve ever seen, stating that it would be easier for the three of you to share from the same plate. You don’t mind sharing; you just don’t want to have it spill on you, since you are in the middle after all. You grabbed one of the forks and anxiously took a bit, preparing yourself for the worst, not knowing what to expect. You could see Sans forcing himself to keep a grin while he ate the food just to keep his brother happy, you didn’t think you would be able to do the same though if it is that bad. Slowly you move the spaghetti to your mouth and take a bite while Papyrus looked over at you expectantly, awaiting your reaction.  
  
“This is good,” You say truthfully, you couldn’t see why Sans didn’t like it. “Maybe even the best I’ve ever had!”  
  
Papyrus became a little bit too excited by your compliments as he wrapped his arms around you tightly. But in the process of doing that he knocked the spaghetti directly onto Sans’ small frame. You couldn’t stop laughing at the look on his face; he looked both shocked and slightly angry at the same time. You wondered how that was even possible, seeing the skeleton change facial expressions just looked plain weird to you. Papyrus also laughed, seeing some of the pasta’s strands hanging off various parts of his body. After a few moments Sans joined the two of you in laughing as well, showing that he wasn’t mad at all. He admitted to faking being angry to see how you would react to it.  
  
“You two are very weird, but in a good way of course,” You manage to say after your fit of giggles calmed down.  
  
The rest of the night ran a lot cleaner from that point, no more spills or anything remotely close. There were many more laughs and stories shared, and even a heated debate about what kind of food is the best. Soon enough your tiredness from earlier came back full force and you fell asleep between your two new friends. You were grateful for the skeleton brothers being so friendly, it made you feel less alone in the underground. Their friendship is one you won’t forget in your whole lifetime.


	4. Constellations

It’s been four days since you spent the night at Papyrus and Sans’ house and you were growing more determined with each step… Four days… Or had it been five? Maybe more, you couldn’t really tell anymore. Sometimes it felt as if time wasn’t even moving at all, and others you felt the day tick over in a matter of seconds. You called Papyrus every chance you got, the loneliness becoming too much at some points. You felt like you were going insane. You’d been walking for days but somehow you felt like you hadn’t made any progress at all. You sat down on one of the many large rocks scattered on the ground to try and regain your composure. You’re sure that all you needed was a little break and then you’d be feeling more determined than ever. You hope so at least.  
  
You pulled up your phone, hovering over the most frequently dialled number on your phone. You hesitated briefly, you didn’t want to bother your recently made friend. But you also couldn’t bear to be alone for too much longer, you needed a friend, even if it is only for a few short minutes. Quickly you diminish your worry and call Papyrus, holding the phone to your ear as you wait for a response.   
  
“HELLO HUMAN!!” Papyrus shouts excitedly into the phone. “I’VE BEEN GETTING WORRIED ABOUT YOU, IT’S BEEN SO LONG SINCE WE LAST SPOKE!”  
  
You laugh softly at this, shaking your head slowly as you reply. “Paps, it’s only been like one hour, aren’t you busy anyway?”  
  
“THAT’S ONE HOUR TOO LONG! AND NO, UNDYNE LET ME HAVE TODAY OFF BECAUSE I’VE BEEN WORKING SO HARD LATELY!” You hear him take the phone away from his face to yell at Sans for saying terrible puns while on the phone. “SORRY ABOUT THAT… WHY DO YOU ASK ANYWAY?”  
  
“Come to Waterfall,” You say all of a sudden without much thought. The silence on the other end of the phone unnerves you. “I-I mean you don’t _have_ to, it w-would just be nice to see you again a-and I found this really neat place and stuff but don’t feel like you have to because it’s totally up to you I mean it’s okay if you don’t want to really, sorry forget I asked.”  
  
You hang up quickly after your nervous rant. You couldn’t stop the words from coming out of your mouth, and now you’ve probably just made the biggest fool of yourself over the phone. Your cheeks dusted red from embarrassment, you never usually got that way towards anyone. You think of his first statement, he was worried about you. At least you had someone that cared about your safety, you found it rather sweet that he cares as deeply as he does. You pace back and forth in the room you walked into, contemplating whether or not you should call Papyrus back and apologise for being so nervous, or just carry on like it never happened.   
  
You must have been there for a while, because soon enough you hear a familiar “nyeh heh heh” coming close to your spot. You were surprised to say the least, you didn’t even tell Papyrus where you were and he still managed to find you with ease. You briefly considered running ahead and continuing towards the barrier, but you didn’t have it in you to just leave him. So you waited for Papyrus to approach you, which resulted in you being wrapped up in a bone crushing hug by the skeleton.  
  
“HUMAN, I THOUGHT I MIGHT FIND YOU HERE,” Papyrus says as he places you back on the ground. “THIS IS A VERY POPULAR PLACE BECAUSE IT IS SO WONDERFUL! COME OVER HERE!”  
  
Papyrus grabs your arm and leads you to a patch of grass for the two of you to sit on. After a few seconds you hear the words “come over here” repeated and you look around nervously. He seemed to easily pick up on this and explained to you what it was. An Echo Flower. You don’t really understand why or how it could even happen, but you don’t question it and simply nod along to his explanation.   
  
You lie down on the grass and stare up at the roof, seeing it shine brighter than any star you’d ever seen before. Papyrus joined you by lying at your side to stare at the cavern roof too, telling you all about the rocks that shine to look like the night sky on the surface.   
  
“NYEH, MY BROTHER SANS WANTS TO SEE REAL STARS ONE DAY! HE ALWAYS TALKS ABOUT THEM SO FONDLY BUT I DON’T UNDERSTAND…” You turn on your side and prop your elbow up to rest your head on your hand as you look at Papyrus as he speaks, almost mesmerised by his voice. “I TOLD HIM TIME AND TIME AGAIN WE ALREADY HAVE A REAL STAR IN THE UNDERGROUND! METTATON IS THE BIGGEST STAR WE HAVE, BUT HE NEVER SEEMS TO ACCEPT THIS?!”   
  
You try to hold back your laughter, but it just seems to slip out anyway.  
  
“WHAT’S SO FUNNY, HUMAN?” Papyrus looks genuinely confused at you, and you start to feel bad for laughing.  
  
“That’s not what he means by stars, Pap.” You say, making sure you don’t confuse him anymore, you continue to explain. “See these twinkling rocks? Well, we’ve got some just like them up on the surface, except they aren’t rocks, and they aren’t in a roof either.” He looks stunned by your words, but follows along, listening intently. “We’ve got stars in the sky, when the sun sets the sky goes dark and it gets _filled_ with these little twinkling balls of gas. There are so many you would never even be able to count them all! So, Sans doesn’t mean he wants to see a celebrity, he means that one day, he wants to go to the surface and look at the night sky. And I don’t blame him either, the stars are such a beautiful sight to see, and they even make up these things called constellations. I uh, I’m just rambling now, I’m sorry.” Your face flushes red from embarrassment and you try to look anywhere other than the face of the skeleton who has mirrored your position to face you.  
  
“DON’T STOP YOUR TALKING, HUMAN! I LOVE TO HEAR YOU TALK, YOU LOOK SO HAPPY!” Papyrus cheered. “TELL ME ABOUT THE CONSOLATIONS!”   
  
You turn an even brighter shade of red and you’re suddenly thankful for the darkness of the room that hides most of the colour.   
  
“Constellations Papyrus, but you were close, which was a good try.” You smile at his attempt to say the word. He mutters the word ‘constellations’ a few times before you continue talking. “Well, constellations are pretty much big pictures in the sky made up of certain stars. Stars that show a kind of pattern, you’ve just got to find the right ones. I’m sure you could try to do it with these rocks too, you just look at ones that are close by to each other, and try to make a picture in your mind with them. C’mon, let’s try!”  
  
Papyrus looks so excited to learn new things; he can’t even lie still when the two of you return to your positions on the ground. You smile fondly at him before turning your head to the roof. The two of you lay in silence until you spot the rough shape of a creature within the rocks.  
  
“Look at that one,” You exclaim as you point to the roof. “It looks like a skinny human or maybe even a skeleton.”  
  
You look at Papyrus who is trying to find where you’re pointing at and begins pointing at random rocks. You’d said _no_ about 7 times before you held onto his gloved hand, pointing it in the direction you wanted him to look in.   
  
“O-OH, I SEE IT NOW!” Papyrus sounded flustered, but you brushed it off as just being the over-excitement he was feeling. “I NEVER KNEW THEY DID THAT! I’LL HAVE TO SHOW SANS THESE… THESE CONSTE-… CONSTELLATIONS! HE WILL BE SO HAPPY!”  
  
“I’m sure he’ll be thrilled, you can even show him the skeleton that we both found and even look for more of your own.”   
  
You found yourself much more calm being in Papyrus’ presence that you were highly disappointed when he said he had to leave.   
  
“I’M SORRY HUMAN, BUT IT IS ALMOST TIME FOR SANS TO READ ME MY BEDTIME STORY, I MUSTN'T BE LATE FOR THAT! ESPECIALLY SINCE HE EVEN DOES ALL THE VOICES AS WELL! FOR A LAZYBONES, HE REALLY IS A GREAT BROTHER!” You can never stop yourself from smiling at how sweet the brothers could be to each other.  
  
“It’s okay, I need to go anyway, can’t get through the barrier if I don’t reach it, can I?” You laugh sadly, wanting to be in his presence just a little longer, just to calm any remaining worries about your journey.  
  
Papyrus extends a hand out to help you to your feet, which you graciously accept. As soon as you were standing you pulled him into a hug like the one he gave you earlier. This time he was the one frozen in place by the action.  
  
“Thank you so much for coming out with me tonight Paps, It means a lot.” You say quietly as you hug him. Before you pull away completely you quickly turn to kiss his cheekbone as a thank you, and you notice he (somehow) turned a light shade of orange by your action.  
  
“Bye Papyrus,” You call as you start to walk away.  
  
“B-BYE HU-HUMAN!” You saw Papyrus ran back towards his home with one hand placed gently on his face where you had kissed him.  
  
“Papyrus is so cute sometimes,” You whisper to yourself, not noticing the Echo Flower right beside you.   
  
You were definitely a lot happier for the rest of that day, and you have one tall, charming skeleton that you’re beginning to crush on to thank for that.


End file.
